Bottles Call My Name
by SynfullySweet1327
Summary: Synyster Gates has a drinking problem. Can the woman he loves help him before its too late?


"Brian you're drunk again!" I yelled at him as soon as I walked through the door and noticed the more than half empty bottle of Jack Daniels sitting on the coffee table.

"I am not." He slurred standing up and almost falling over.

"Yes you are. You've been home for two weeks already and all you've done is drink. You're not on tour anymore so you tell Synyster Gates to leave and Brian Haner to come home."

"Baby whay are you talking about? I'm right here."

"No I see Synyster Gates is here. He's taken over your life. You're not the same person you were when you left. You didn't have a drinking problem."

"I don't have a drinking problem." He scoffed.

"Yes you do, and you know what? Admitting you have problem is the first step recovery."

"Babe as I said before I don't have drinking problem.I'm just trying to relax and have a little fun." He said grabbing the bottle and putting it to his lips. I got pissed off and knocked the bottle out of his hand. It hit the carpet under the coffee table and some of it spilled. "Hey, what you do that for?"

"Drinking for fun is fine once in a while not every night especially with how much you drink. I don't know if you realize it but you drink yourself to the point of unconsciousness."

"I do not."

"You do to!"

"Whatever, stop being a baby."

"Fine you want to sit around and drink your life away go ahead but I'm not gonna sit here and watch you do it."

I stormed upstairs and into our room. I went to the closet and found my suitcase and started packing my clothes and essentials in it. After I finished packing I went downstairs. Brian had picked up the bottle of Jack and was sitting on the couch watching TV with it in his hand. There was a little bit left that hadn't gotten spilled. He turned and looked at me.

"Where are you going?"

"Away."

"What do you mean away?" He sobered up really fast.

"I told you before I'm not gonna stay here and watch you slowly kill yourself. When you finally admit you have a problem and need help and actually accept it then I will come back." With that I grabbed my keys off the little table by the door and left.

It wasn't until I got in the car that I let everything I had been holding in out. The tears fell hard and fast and sobs wracked my chest. It had taken a lot for me to walk away just then but I was hoping that this would make him realize. I pulled out of the driveway and headed to Jen and Johnny's where I knew I would be welcomed.

"Evy, what's wrong sweetie?" Jen asked when she saw me at her door step.

"Brian's drunk again and we got into a fight and this was the first place I thought to come." I started crying again.

"Well come on in, you know you're always welcomed here." She said hugging me.

"Thank you."

"Anytime. Johnny we're having company." He popped his head up over the couch to look.

"Evelyn!" He yelled then hopped over the couch to tackle me into hug.

"Hi Johnny." I said laughing a little.

"Let me guess." He said releasing me. "He's drunk again."

"Yup."

"She's gonna stay with us for a few days." Jen said.

"Yes! Threesome with two hot girls." Johnny said. Jen and I looked at each other then we both smacked him on the arm at the same time.

"Ow, a man can dream can't he?"

"No." We both said.

"Damn you two think alike. This is gonna be hell week." He whined and went and plopped himself back down on the couch.

"Damn straight it is." I laughed.

2 weeks later

It was late in the day and Johnny and I were sitting in the living room watching TV when the door bell rings.

"Ev could you get that?" Jen yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm on it." I yelled back getting up and opening the door. It's Matt, Lex, Jimmy, Amanda, Zacky, and Jess. "Hey guys come on in."

"What's up Evelyn?" Matt asked hugging me.

"Nothing much." Everyone else hugged me on the way in.

"So have you talked to Brian at all?" Amanda asked after we had all settled down on the couch.

"No, have any of you?"

"I went and saw him the other day." Matt said.

"Yeah? How is he?"

"He's not doing to good. He's drinking more than ever, most days he lays in bed all day and when he does get up he mopes around the house and drinks. Ev he's a complete mess without you, he needs help and I think you're the only person that can." A tear slide down my cheek as I listened to what Matt said.

"I think you're right and I think it's time for me to go home." I said standing and then went to get my belongings. A few minutes later I walked out of the guest room that I had been staying in ready to go. I went and hugged Jen. " Thank you for everything."

"Anytime girl now go save him."

"I'll call you guys later." I said waving bye to everyone.

I drove as fast as I could to get home and in about 15 minutes I was pulling into the driveway. Not even bothering to grab my suitcase i ran up the front steps, opened the door, and found Brian sitting on the couch with a bottle of Jack in his hand. He turned and looked at me when he heard the door click close, and just stared. Finally he spoke.

"Great I'm hallucinating again." He chuckled to himself. " Can't tell you how many times I've seen you standing there. I'll get up to take you in my arms but you'll just disappear like always." He said turning his head forward and taking a drink from the bottle.

I took a step towards him but he didn't look at me instead he took another drink. It wasn't until I was standing directly in front of him that he finally looked up at me. I reached out slowly and gently touched his cheek.

"Baby it's really me. I'm home. Please put the bottle down."

I don't know if he actually listened or if it was from shock but the bottle fell from his hand. It hit the wood floor and shattered.

"Evelyn?" He whispered.

"Yes Brian it's me."

He slid forward off the couch and dropping to his knees he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my stomach.

"Baby, I've been such a mess without you. Why did you leave me? Please don't leave me again." He said. I could tell he was crying.

"Shh it's alright. I'm not going to leave."

"You left before."

"I know. That's cause I'm stupid. I should have stayed and tried to help you."

"I love you."

"I love you too Brian. Come on." I said helping him up." Let's go to bed." I slid an arm around his waist to hold him up and I had to practically carry him up the stairs but we finally made it to our bedroom. He flopped down on the bed grabbing me around the waist and pulling me down with him. I turned over on my back and he repositioned his arms and laid his head on my stomach then he looked up at me with those big brown eyes.

" I was so afraid you weren't coming back." He said.

"Brian I will always come back." He smiled, kissed my stomach and fell asleep. I laid there for a moment playing with his hair until I was sure he was fully out before dozing off myself.

The next morning I was awake first. I didn't move though, this was probably the first good nights sleep he's had in weeks. I wasn't waiting too long before he picked his head up and looked at me. A big smile spread across his face and he stretched up to kiss me.

"I was so worried I had just dreamed that you came home. I'm so glad I didn't." He said pulling me to him as tightly as possible. " Baby you are right. I need help. I have a serious drinking problem."

"I know Bri and don't worry we'll get you help. Me and the guys and the girls will all be there to help you though it."

"Thank you. I love you so much."

"I love you too." He stretched up to kiss me again but I pulled away. " You also seriously need to take a shower and brush your teeth."

"Only if you join me."

"Uhm of course I am. I wouldn't even think of showering by myself."

"Damn straight you wouldn't. Come on." He said standing up then pulling me up into his arms. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too." I said kissing him before we both headed towards the bathroom.


End file.
